Novios y Criminales
by Chinito4
Summary: Una chica se enamora de un chico después que éste la salva de ser secuestrada y asesinada, pero pronto se enteran de que no era lo único que debió hacer.


Eran las 18:30 del Miércoles diecisiete de Marzo de 2004. Allí iba un chico por la calle en la ciudad de Green Hill Zone, todo se veía tranquilo y bien, y no veía que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo, hasta que escuchó un grito femenino de terror y de pronto, vio a una chica salir corriendo de una esquina. Detrás de ella iba un trío de chicos persiguiéndola, cada uno tenía una pistola. Instintivamente, este testigo corrió hasta ese trío de malvados, tomó a uno y le dio unos buenos puñetazos en la cabeza que lo dejaron inconsciente. Rápidamente ubicó a los otros dos, corrió hacia otro, lo alcanzó y le hizo lo mismo que al anterior. Logró ver al último persiguiendo a la chica por una plaza, corrió hacia él y le dio los mismos puñetazos. Una vez que terminó, corrió hacia la chica que aún corría, pues no se dio cuenta de que ya no la perseguían.

******: ¡Oye, jovencita, espera!.

Ella oyó esa voz y se paró al reconocer que no era de ninguno de los que la perseguían. Entre jadeos, giró y miró al chico que se detuvo delante de ella.

******: ¿Estás bien?.

*****: Sí.

Ella vio que esos chicos no estaban.

*****¿Dónde-quedaron los tres-chicos que-me-perseguían?.

Él se le acercó y la tomó del brazo izquierdo.

******: Te lo diré luego, ahora debemos escondernos, vamos.

Ella no se movió.

*****: Párale, ni-siquiera te-conozco.

******: ¿No podemos escondernos primero?. Estaremos más seguros, si nos quedamos aquí, volverán.

Con eso la convenció.

*****: Está bien, vamos.

Empezaron a caminar.

*****: ¿Adónde me llevas?.

******: A mi casa, donde estarás protegida.

Ella sentía algo muy fuerte que le decía que este misterioso chico estaba hablando en serio, así que creyó en él y se dejó llevar. Dos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa de él. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

******: Entra.

Ella entró y él también, pero primero miró hacia todos lados, y al ver que esos chicos no los siguieron, cerró la puerta y la aseguró junto con las ventanas.

******: ¿Te quieres sentar?.

*****: ¿Seguro que puedo?.

******: Sí.

*****: Gracias.

Ella se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y él se sentó a su lado.

******: Ahora te diré mi nombre. Me llamo "Sonic El Erizo". ¿Cómo te llamas?.

*****: "Amy Rose".

Sonic El Erizo: Un placer.

Amy Rose: Igualmente. ¿Ahora me contestarás lo que te pregunté antes?.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí. Esos tres chicos quedaron inconscientes. Te vi correr, vi a esos malvados persiguiéndote, y pude ver que traían pistolas. En ese momento y por primera vez en mi vida, actué por instinto. Instintivamente corrí hacia uno de ellos y le di puñetazos en la cabeza que lo dejaron inconsciente. Les hice lo mismo a los otros dos. No me explico por qué no te dispararon, pero me alegra que no lo hicieran.

Amy le sonrió.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Por qué sonríes?.

Amy Rose: Porque te agradezco por salvarme. Eres la persona más heroica y valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo. Si tuviera un sombrero puesto, me lo quitaría. ¿Te puedo abrazar?.

Él le sonrió.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí.

Lo abrazó y él le correspondió por un minuto que pareció eterno.

Amy Rose: Me gustaría agradecértelo de otra forma, si me lo permites.

Sonic El Erizo: Adelante, como quieras.

Amy Rose: Gracias. Se me ocurre que vayamos a la playa a mirar el atardecer ahora.

Sonic El Erizo: De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Amy Rose: Gracias por aceptar.

Sonic El Erizo: De nada. Antes de salir, debemos pasar desapercibidos.

Amy Rose: ¿Cómo?.

Sonic El Erizo: Con algo que nos ayudará. Ven conmigo.

Amy siguió a su héroe hasta su habitación. Él abrió un armario y sacó un abrigo de los que usan las personas cuando van a las montañas.

Sonic El Erizo: Para salir con libertad, debemos ponernos de éstos, pero necesitaremos más ropa.

Tomó dos guantes negros, dos zapatos verdes con una franja horizontal naranja, tomó un pantalón negro para el invierno, y por último, sacó una playera roja.

Sonic El Erizo: Aquí tienes.

Le dio esa ropa.

Amy Rose: Gracias.

Sonic El Erizo: Sacaré ropa para mí y te dejaré sola.

Amy Rose: ¿Tienes algún sombrero por ahí?.

Sonic El Erizo: Claro.

Amy Rose: ¿Me lo prestas?.

Sonic El Erizo: Claro.

Tomó el sombrero y se lo pasó.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Para qué lo quieres?.

Amy Rose: Para esto.

Se lo puso en la cabeza y se lo quitó poniéndoselo en el pecho.

Amy Rose: Por lo que te dije que hubiera hecho si tuviera uno.

Sonic El Erizo: Ah, bueno.

Le devolvió el sombrero y él lo guardó. Ahora, sacó otro pantalón como el que le dio a ella, otro abrigo, otros guantes, una playera verde y dos zapatos rojos con una franja horizontal naranja.

Sonic El Erizo: Te esperaré en la entrada de la sala de estar si es que termino de arreglarme antes que tú.

Amy Rose: De acuerdo.

Sonic se fue cerrando la puerta, se vistió y esperó a Amy, quien todavía no salía de la habitación. Ella salió en menos de cinco minutos, pero ahora, él veía que los ojos de ella tenían un brillo que no tenían antes, y su sonrisa era notoriamente más alegre.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Por qué pareces estar más contenta que antes?.

Amy Rose: Porque lo estoy. Ahora siento por ti más que sólo una amistad.

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron aún más y se sintió avergonzado.

Sonic El Erizo: Significa,,, que tú,,, estás,,, estás ena...

Se calló, así que ella prosiguió, aunque también sonrojándose.

Amy Rose: Estoy enamorada de ti por salvarme.

Él sonrió sonrojado.

Sonic El Erizo: Nunca pensé que por un acto heroico me ganaría el amor de alguien.

Amy Rose: Antes de que te salgan conclusiones o pensamientos apresurados, te digo que aunque te exprese mi amor de una u otra manera, nunca lo haré de ninguna forma acosadora. Te expresaré mi amor con normalidad, nunca de formas que te incomoden.

Sonic El Erizo: Gracias.

Amy Rose: De nada.

Él abrió la puerta, pero sólo asomó la cabeza para mirar a todos lados. Entró la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Amy.

Sonic: No los veo. Podemos irnos.

Salieron con cautela, él cerró la puerta y se fueron tan sigilosamente como si fueran agentes secretos de la C.I.A. que van encubiertos como civiles. Llegaron a la playa sin sorpresas de ningún tipo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una acera, fuera de los puestos de comida.

Amy Rose: Sonic, ¿puedo pedirte algo?.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí, lo que quieras.

Amy Rose: ¿Nos podemos tomar de la mano?.

Sonic le sonrió ante su petición tan linda.

Sonic El Erizo: Está bien.

La tomó de la mano.

Amy Rose: Gracias, ¿pero lo haces de forma voluntaria o forzada?.

Sonic El Erizo: Voluntaria.

Amy Rose: Ah, que bien.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Era una mirada que a él le parecía hermosa. Ahora, él tenía algunas preguntas que quería hacerle.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Amy?.

Amy Rose: ¿Sí, Sonic?.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Eres de esta ciudad?.

Amy Rose: Sí, ¿y tú?.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí. ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

Amy Rose: Doce, ¿y tú?.

Sonic El Erizo: Quince.

Todavía le quedaban otras preguntas, pero se las haría más tarde. Ahora, miraron el sol que estaba por "tocar el agua". Pasaron un buen rato viendo al sol mientras descendía, hasta que desapareció por completo.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.

Amy Rose: No.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Qué cosa, quieres ir sola?.

Amy Rose: Eso tampoco.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Entonces?.

Amy Rose: Directamente te pido que me dejes vivir contigo, y te pido que aceptes.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Por qué?.

Amy Rose: Por esos chicos. Saben dónde vivo, me forzaron a decirles, y me irán a buscar si vuelvo allá.

Sonic El Erizo: Oh, no. De acuerdo, desde ahora vives conmigo.

Amy Rose: Gracias.

Lo abrazó y él le correspondió.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes son ellos?.

Amy Rose: Sí, son asesinos y secuestradores muy conocidos.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Tienes idea de cómo se llama cada uno?.

Amy Rose: Sí, el morado se llama "Fang La Comadreja", el verde se llama "Scourge El Erizo", y el negro se llama "Mephiles El Oscuro". Ése último también es un erizo.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Sabes por qué esos locos te perseguían?.

Amy Rose: No, pero conociendo lo que hacen y ahora que lo pienso, pienso que no me mataron inmediatamente para secuestrarme primero.

Sonic El Erizo: ... ¿Sabes una cosa?. Si nos encuentran, obviamente intentarán vengarse de mí por lo que les hice, y esa venganza será matándome, o nos matarían a los dos.

Amy Rose: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

Sonic El Erizo: Se me ocurrió algo. Voy a comprar un arma, pero no una común, como una escopeta de cacería o una pistola común como las de ellos, sino un arma automática, de las que dan un disparo tras otro en menos de un segundo.

Amy Rose: ¿Tienes pensado cuál arma será?.

Sonic El Erizo: Una Metralleta UZI.

Amy Rose: ¿Ya conoces esa arma?.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí.

Amy Rose: Quiero conocerla ahora.

Sonic El Erizo: Entonces ven, volvamos a casa y vamos a ver imágenes en Google.

Volvieron a casa y le mostró las imágenes de esa arma.

Sonic El Erizo: A parte de mostrarte esta arma, te mostraré el video de una escena de la película "Terminator", es una escena en la que se muestra el tiroteo que se produce entre dos personajes de la película.

Amy Rose: ¿Por qué me mostrarás eso?.

Sonic El Erizo: Porque en esa escena se ve cómo dispara esa metralleta.

Amy Rose: Ah, está bien.

Sonic entró a Youtube, escribió el título del video y lo vieron.

Amy Rose: Con que así disparan.

Sonic El Erizo: Así es.

Amy Rose: Lo que ahora hace que me guste mucho más tu idea, es que esa metralleta usa cartuchos de muchas municiones y poner uno nuevo toma menos tiempo que ponerles balas a las pistolas comunes.

Sonic El Erizo: Exactamente.

Amy Rose: ¿Cuántos cartuchos comprarías entonces?.

Sonic El Erizo: Me conformo con cuatro. Sé que serán suficientes.

Amy Rose: Está bien. ¿Conoces alguna armería en la ciudad?.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí, conozco muchas, y la mayoría de ellas vende esta metralleta.

Amy Rose: ¿Cuándo irías a comprarla?.

Sonic El Erizo: Mañana a las once de la mañana. ¿Y te digo algo?.

Amy Rose: ¿Qué?.

Sonic El Erizo: Te prometo que no seré yo el que muera. Estoy decidido a protegerte, aunque deba morir por eso. Pero mientras esté vivo, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño o que te maten. Si alguien morirá, serán ellos, y estoy decidido a matarlos con tal de protegerte.

Ella sonrió.

Amy Rose: Ahora veo que eres más valiente y heroico de lo que vi antes. Gracias.

Sonic El Erizo: Por nada.

Por alguna razón, Sonic sentía que Amy le hacía sentir muy bien. Él se sentía muy bien con ella a su lado. Se acostaron juntos, se durmieron y llegó el día siguiente. Ya casi era la hora en que saldrían.

Sonic El Erizo: Amy, antes de que salgamos, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿está bien?.

Amy Rose: Está bien, Sonic, pregúntamelo.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Tienes alguna creencia en lo sobrenatural o mágico, como fantasmas, duendes, hadas, brujas, etcétera?.

Amy Rose: Sí, creo en la existencia de los fantasmas, de los marcianos, duendes, brujas, hadas, etcétera. Soy de mente verdaderamente abierta. No soy de mente cerrada como los escépticos. Yo soy muy abierta a cualquier tipo de creencia.

Sonic El Erizo: Eso es genial, significa que puedo compartir conversaciones de ese tipo contigo.

Amy Rose: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Sonic El Erizo: Porque yo soy como tú en eso de las creencias. Soy de mente tan abierta como tú.

Ella sonrió.

Amy Rose: Vaya, eso me gusta. Sinceramente, me gusta mucho. Una de mis pasiones es hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas.

A él le gustó eso.

Sonic El Erizo: Vaya, esto es una clara coincidencia, porque también es una de mis pasiones hablar de cosas como ésas.

Se contemplaron por unos segundos y salieron de la casa, pero cuando dieron la vuelta hacia donde irían para llegar a la armería, vieron a dos equidnas mirándolos fijamente, como si hubieran estado esperándolos.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Se les ofrece algo?.

******: Sí, los ayudaremos a salir bien de lo que quieren hacer.

Los erizos se sintieron confundidos, puesto que uno de los equidnas habló como si supiera lo que iban a hacer.

Sonic El Erizo: Disculpe, no le entiendo.

******: Ustedes quieren resolver un asunto con tres delincuentes llamados "Fang", "Scourge" y "Mephiles".

La confusión se les volvió asombro. Si ese equidna conocía los nombres de esos asesinos, significa que los conoce, pero les quedaba la pregunta de cómo supieron todo eso. Sonic sintió que no podía ocultar la verdad.

*****: Si quieren, vengan con nosotros donde podremos hablar sin que nadie más nos escuche.

Sonic El Erizo: Está bien.

Amy Rose: De acuerdo.

Sonic El Erizo: Antes, ¿pueden decirnos sus nombres?.

******: Mi nombre es "Knuckles El Equidna".

*****: Y mi nombre es "Tikal La Equidna".

Se fueron. Caminaron directamente por tres cuadras, pero Tikal se detuvo cuando iban a pasar debajo de un puente. Knuckles se detuvo con ella.

Tikal La Equidna: Tenemos que ir a la derecha.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿No seguiremos directamente hacia allá?.

Tikal La Equidna: No, llegaremos a nuestra casa si seguimos el camino recto, pero no podemos ir por ahí.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Por qué no?.

Tikal La Equidna: Es peligroso ir por allá. No querrás encontrarte con ellos.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Se refiere a esos tres?.

Tikal La Equidna: Correcto. Si seguimos hacia allá, nos encontraremos con ellos dentro de cinco minutos y los matarán inmediatamente, así que iremos a nuestra casa siguiendo otro trayecto.

Amy Rose: ¿Cómo es posible que usted sepa todo eso?.

Tikal La Equidna: Soy psíquica.

Sonic y Amy no dijeron nada durante treinta segundos.

Sonic El Erizo: Entonces vayamos por donde usted diga.

Knuckles El Equidna: Antes díganme una cosa. ¿Le creen a Tikal?.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Sobre que es psíquica?.

Knuckles El Equidna: Sí.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí, le creo.

Amy Rose: Y yo también.

Knuckles El Equidna: ¿Puedes decirme sinceramente por qué le creen?.

Sonic El Erizo: Porque no somos de esas personas que de tan mente cerrada que son, siempre son escépticos a creer una u otra cosa que en realidad deberían creer. Amy me dijo que es como yo. Somos muy abiertos a toda creencia, la creencia en la existencia de los fantasmas, los marcianos, los duendes, las hadas, las brujas, etcétera. Nosotros no somos mentalmente cerrados como otras personas que creen que porque algo no se ve o no se oye, significa que no existe o que no es verdadero.

Knuckles El Equidna: Tikal, ¿eso es cierto?.

Tikal La Equidna: Sí, es cierto.

Knuckles El Equidna: Que bien.

Fueron por donde ella dijo. Veinte minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa. Knuckles abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. Ellos entraron y los guió al comedor.

Knuckles El Equidna: Siéntense por favor.

Los erizos se sentaron y los equidnas se sentaron delante de ellos.

Knuckles El Equidna: Antes de que Tikal les diga lo que deben saber, quiero que me digan sus nombres.

Sonic El Erizo: Mi nombre es "Sonic El Erizo".

Amy Rose: Mi nombre es "Amy Rose".

Tikal La Equidna: Ahora procedamos. Sé lo que ustedes necesitan saber sobre esos asesinos y secuestradores. Ellos verdaderamente querían secuestrarte, Amy, por eso te perseguían en lugar de matarte a pesar de que tenían la oportunidad. Primero iban a secuestrarte, llevarte a un sitio eriazo y luego a matarte. Es verdaderamente importante que los mates, Sonic, porque los están buscando a ambos, a ella para lo que querían y a ti para matarte por venganza, y no descansarán hasta que ambos estén muertos.

Tikal hizo una pequeña pausa.

Tikal La Equidna: ,, Amy, hay algo más que esos asesinos iban a hacer contigo luego de matarte. ¿Deseas saberlo o no?.

Amy Rose: Siento que sí, sí quiero.

Tikal La Equidna: Una vez que te hubieran matado, sus otras intenciones eran enterrarte en ese mismo sitio eriazo para que nadie supiera nada.

Amy no dijo nada.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Qué tanto armamento tienen ahora?.

Tikal La Equidna: Tienen solamente esas tres pistolas comunes, pero te aviso que para cuando finalmente vayas para matarlos, cada uno de ellos tendrá un total de sesenta balas.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Cuántos cartuchos es necesario que compre para ir a enfrentarlos?.

Tikal La Equidna: Solamente uno.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Quién prevés que ganará?.

Se lo dijo y tanto Sonic como Amy pusieron la misma expresión.

Sonic El Erizo: Para el momento de llegar con ellos, ¿dónde estarán ellos?.

Tikal La Equidna: Estarán en una de tantas casas que hay junto a ese sitio eriazo. Llegarás cinco minutos antes de que ellos salgan a buscarlos. Pero gracias a ser psíquica, veo una buena forma en que podrás matarlos sin problema.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Cómo será?.

Se lo dijo.

Sonic El Erizo: De acuerdo, gracias. Creo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa manera. Tengo una última pregunta. ¿Es seguro que Amy vaya también?.

Tikal La Equidna: Sí, por como saldrá todo, es seguro que ella y nosotros dos te acompañemos.

Sonic El Erizo: De acuerdo.

Amy Rose: Señorita Tikal, ¿Knuckles y usted son parientes o pareja o nada de eso?.

Tikal La Equidna: Somos hermanos.

Amy Rose: ¿Cuántos años tienen?.

Tikal La Equidna: Él tiene dieciséis años y yo tengo catorce años.

Knuckles El Equidna: Sonic, ¿cuántos años tienen ustedes?.

Sonic El Erizo: Amy tiene doce años y yo tengo quince años.

Knuckles miró a su hermana.

Knuckles: Tikal, ¿cuándo me dijiste que él y ella se conocieron?

Tikal: Hoy.

Volvió a mirar a sus nuevos amigos.

Knuckles: Sonic, ¿por qué Amy está contigo?.

Sonic le dijo todo.

Amy Rose: Señorita Tikal, gracias por decirnos quién matará a quién. Como usted es psíquica, le creo.

Sonic El Erizo: Igual yo.

Tikal La Equidna: Gracias.

Sonic El Erizo: ¿Es seguro para mí salir ahora a comprar la metralleta?.

Tikal La Equidna: Sí, no te encontrarás con ellos hasta cuando vayas a matarlos.

Sonic El Erizo: Grandioso. ¿Me puede decir dónde viven esos tres y si viven con alguien más?.

Tikal La Equidna: Viven juntos y sin nadie más en una de las casas que están junto a ese sitio eriazo.

Sonic El Erizo: De acuerdo. Supongo que hay gente viviendo allá.

Tikal La Equidna: No, Sonic, ese lugar está habitado solamente por ellos tres, porque la gente se fue de ahí para mudarse cerca de sus trabajos que les quedaban lejos, y les será asombroso saber que todas las personas que vivieron allá, tuvieron la misma idea de hacer lo que se debe hacer para mudarse de casa sin tener que venderle la anterior a nadie. También es por eso que ese lugar solamente está habitado por esos tres.

Sonic y Amy: Es cierto, me asombra que fuese por eso.

Bajaron su asombro.

Sonic: Entonces me voy.

Amy Rose: Quiero ir contigo, Sonic.

Sonic se sintió contento de tener la posibilidad de poder ir con Amy.

Sonic El Erizo: De acuerdo, Amy, puedes venir.

Amy Rose: Gracias.

Salieron juntos, Sonic hizo lo debido para tener la metralleta y volvieron a la casa de sus amigos. Se conocieron aún más y cuando iban a volver a casa, Sonic les pidió a Knuckles y Tikal que fueran también, explicándoles por qué, así que también fueron.

Amy Rose: Aunque no sea necesario, te deseo buena suerte, Sonic.

Sonic El Erizo: Gracias, Amy. Voy a llevar este bolso deportivo para llevar la metralleta y mi celular.

Amy Rose: De acuerdo.

Él tomó el bolso, metió la metralleta, el cartucho y su celular.

Sonic El Erizo: Antes de irnos, te haré ver lo que siento por ti. Cierra los ojos y pon la boca como si fueras a besarme.

Ella se sintió un tanto confundida por su petición.

Amy Rose: Está bien.

Cerró los ojos poniendo la boca así, él cerró sus ojos también y súbitamente la besó en la boca. Ella abrió los ojos como el sol y lo miró por un segundo al sentir el beso, pero inmediatamente los cerró y le correspondió. Su confusión fue cambiada por su amor por él. Él se separó luego de doce apasionantes segundos y se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonic El Erizo: Eres libre de pedirme lo que toda chica le pediría a su enamorado, así que hazlo.

Amy Rose: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.

Sonic El Erizo: Sí.

Se volvieron a besar por otros doce segundos, iniciando el noviazgo. Una vez que se separaron, voltearon a ver a Knuckles y Tikal, quienes los miraban sonriendo.

Knuckles y Tikal: Felicidades, chicos.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias.

Amy Rose: Y gracias a ti, Sonic, por corresponder a mi amor.

Sonic El Erizo: De nada.

Sonic se puso el bolso.

Sonic El Erizo: Vamos ya.

Se fueron. Tikal les indicaba por dónde ir para llegar. Caminaron durante cuarenta minutos, hasta llegar al sitio eriazo. Se escondieron muy bien y Sonic procedió a preparar su arma. Una vez que estuvo listo y su arma estaba cargada, sólo esperaron. Cada cierto rato le preguntaba a Tikal cuánto faltaba para que esos tres salieran. Finalmente, cinco minutos después, salieron de una de las casas. Él pensó para sí mismo.

Sonic El Erizo: Llegó mi oportunidad.

Les apuntó con la metralleta y esperó el mejor momento. Finalmente, ese momento llegó en pocos segundos y les disparó a quemarropa en la cabeza, sin darles tiempo de poder voltear a ver de dónde venían los disparos. Terminó de disparar sonriendo.

Sonic El Erizo: Terminé. Dame la pala, Knuckles, y ponlos uno al lado del otro cerca de donde yo esté.

Knuckles le dio la pala que habían traído.

Sonic El Erizo: Tikal, ¿de cuánta profundidad iba a ser la fosa en que enterrarían a Amy?.

Tikal La Equidna: De seis metros.

Sonic arrastró los cadáveres uno por uno y más rápido que nadie en el mundo, cavó tres fosas de seis metros de profundidad. Ahora, tomó el cadáver de Mephiles, lo tiró a una de las fosas, tomó el cadáver de Fang y lo tiró a otra fosa, y lo mismo hizo con el cadáver de Scourge. Finalmente, les echó la tierra encima, concluyendo todo.

Sonic El Erizo: Saluden de mi parte al diablo.

Amy Rose: Sonic, mírame por favor.

La miró y ella le dio un repentino beso en la boca.

Amy Rose: Te agradeceré eternamente todo lo que hiciste.

Sonic le dio otro beso.

Sonic El Erizo: De nada, mi amada. Como esta metralleta ya no es necesaria para nada, la enterraré aquí también.

Cavó otra fosa de seis metros y la enterró.

Sonic El Erizo: Ahora que todo el trabajo terminó y deje mi bolso y la pala en mi casa, ¿aceptarían ir al cine?.

Todos: Sí.

Sonic El Erizo: Amy, aspiremos hondamente y besémonos una vez más hasta que no podamos más.

Amy Rose: Sí, Sonic.

Aspiraron hasta que no pudieron más, se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron por cuarenta segundos. Luego fueron a dejar el bolso y la pala de Sonic a la casa, luego fueron al cine y un día después, Sonic ayudó a Amy a hacer todo lo que la gente debe hacer para dejar su casa sin venderle la anterior a nadie. Ella vivió el resto de su vida con él, fueron novios eternamente, y desde esa vez, la calma, la paz, la amistad, el amor y la armonía pacífica reinaron en sus vidas por siempre.

Fin


End file.
